Knock You Down
by mjuzz
Summary: This is a song fic one of the coolest R&B songs of Keri Hilson!


**Knock You Down**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter[but I sure wish I did]. I also do not own the song.

**A/N: Hey dear readers! I bring to you another songfic. This one is Knock You Down by Keri Hilson feat. Ne-yo and Kanye West. Hope you enjoy it! The lyrics are in bold.**

* * *

**Oh no, not again…this ain't supposed to happen to me.**

**I never thought I'd be in love like this**

**When I look at you my mind goes on a trip**

**And you came in and knocked me on my face**

**Feels like I'm in a race but I already won first place**

Dear Journal,

I'm so confused right now and it's the first time that I didn't know what to do. I don't want to hurt Ron. I didn't expect this to happen. I never thought that I wouldn't always be in love with my Ron. Maybe it's because Draco made me feel so important and cared for but Ron has always been my friend. He wasn't really exactly very helpful at times but he's there. It would be hard to end it with Ron especially because of his temper always all over the place. I don't know if it'd be the same between us after we break-up. We may never be friends again; I hope not. I'm an intellectual person and I should have known better but to fall for Draco. But oh, those eyes and I never knew before that he was really sweet inside. I can't blame myself but then I can't blame Draco for loving me back. I'm cheating on Ron and that's not right. Ron may not know it but I think I'm hurting him too much already. Maybe I should end it between Draco and I. Maybe I should tell Draco I lied about loving him but I don't really want to let him go. Oh dear, I love Ron but not as much as I did before. Moreover, I love Draco so much now. I don't what I'll do without him. Someone help me.

HJ

**I never thought I'd fall for you**

**As hard as I did**

**You got me thinking 'bout**

**our life our house and kids**

Hermione closed her journal and laid down. She tried to get some shut-eye. but somehow she just can't sleep. She took her robes and went down to the Gryffindor common room to think and there she saw whom she just needed right now, her bestfriend, Harry Potter drinking hot chocolate in front of the fire place. As she entered the room, her presence was immediately acknowledged.

"Hey Mione, Want some coco?" Harry raised his mug and offered her some hot chocolate.

"Hm, No thanks, Harry," she said as she joined Harry close to the fireplace.

"Anyway, Hm, why are you still up at a time like this? Oh, wait, don't tell me— studying…Oh, I don't see any bloody book…"

"No, no, no, I was just...um, I just can't sleep," she said half-sighing.

"Oh..is there something bothering you, Mione?" said Harry as he put down his mug and squeezed her hand.

Hermione just sighed and then leaned on Harry's shoulder.

Harry didn't let go of her hand and looked through his round-glasses a truly bothered Hermione Granger. "What's wrong?"

"I wish I could tell you," Hermione said.

"Come on, you can tell me anything," Harry assured

"I don't know Harry. I don't know what to do anymore."

"About what?"

"About me."

"What do you mean? Last time I checked, you're grades are perfect, you're a prefect, you didn't use any unforgivable curse on anyone or did you just recently?" Harry said eyeing her.

"Harry! You know I'm not like that unless Pug-faced Pansy gets to me which will be-never." chuckled Hermione lifting her head up and slapping his shoulder.

"Haha! I was kidding. Good to see you smile again but seriously what's bothering you?" Harry said in a serious tone.

"Well, can I trust you that you won't tell anyone? And I mean, anyone-even Ron."

"Okay, okay. even Ron. so, what's this about?"

She sighed and said "Okay, first of all, I'm so sorry for hiding this and not being honest to you and Ron, I've been seeing someone else and nobody else knows about it except him and me and now you."

"What? You've been cheating on Ron all this time?"

"Well, not really or maybe..yeah, something like that," she admitted with guilt in her voice.

Harry sighed. "Oh, this would be the last thing I expected from you. I thought you were serious about Ron. You know what, Mione. You've got to fix this."

"I know. I know...but can you help me fix this mess?"

"..Okay. What am I here for then? Come on, I'm your bestfriend, silly."

"Thank you so much, Harry," Hermione said as she hugged Harry tightly.

"Oh, what would you do without me?" Harry retorted.

Hermione broke away from the hug and scoffed as she lightly punched him on the stomach.

"Ouch, that hurt," Harry said sarcastically as he chuckled.

"Oh, really?" Hermione said now smiling.

Harry smiled and put his arm around Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be all fine," Harry ended the hug, "wait a minute, I forgot to ask. Who was this guy you've been seeing?"

Hermione thought she was going to be spared for telling who the mystery guy was but not really.

"Erm, it's-Draco Malfoy."

"MALFOY?"

**Every morning**

**I look at you and smile**

**cause boy you came around**

**and you knocked me down**

Hermione was early for breakfast but wasn't as early as her two bestfriends whom she knew was already in the Great Hall. On her way to the Great Hall, she was still quite distracted by finally getting to tell someone that she had been cheating on her boyfriend. She had mixed feelings of guilt and regret of having to tell the other closest person to Ron who was Harry, also her bestfriend. It might as well have been bad news. Good thing, Harry's not one to spill. Hermione, distracted as she was, didn't even notice one Slytherin to collide with her.

"Oh my, I'm so so-sorry...Erm, Malfoy," she said as she saw that it was Draco who wasn't with his minions.

Draco smiled at her and then smirked. "Erm, no harm done, Granger," he said as he dusted his robes off, "uh, you look distracted."

She smiled back and then smirked too. "Uh, it's nothing. Bye Malfoy."

But before she could get away from the handsome blonde, her hand was caught making her stop. Draco had slipped a piece of paper in her hand and let her go. Of course, Hermione was quite surprised. She didn't expect Draco would risk getting found out in public. Hopefully, no one was roaming so much in the hallways. Before proceeding to the Great Hall , she looked back and stared at the blonde boy who just gave her that piece of paper. "See you later, love," the beautiful blonde boy whispered just enough for her to hear and then smiled. Hermione Granger stood there frozen like a statue for a while accompanied with a flustered face. She then was awakened by more words from the blonde prince. "Oi! Granger, erm, breakfast?" he said smirking and pointing to the Great Hall's direction. "Oh, right. yeah, um...Scram, Malfoy." He scoffed then turned his back smiling to himself.

**Knocked me down**

**Sometimes love comes around**

**and it knocks you down**

**just get back up**

**when it knocks you down**

Flustered Hermione eventually returned to her right mind and walked towards the Great Hall but now it seemed that it was as if her worries were raised. She entered the Great Hall still with that distracted look on her face. She located the whereabouts of her bestfriends in the Gryffindor table but she was still quite uneasy whether she still has a face to show Ronald Weasley. As she scoured the Great Hall, a guy wearing round spectacles and messy black hair called to her, "Mione!"

"Oh, Harry! Good morning," she said as she sat across his bestfriend.

"Hm, you look so worried," Ginny sitting just beside Harry noticed.

"Oh, it's nothing, really,"she said forcing a smile and then gave Harry a worried look again.

"Really Ginny, it's nothing. Hermione just didn't get much sleep. Right Mione?" Harry assured Ginny.

"Yeah, I just feel sleepy," said Hermione smiling at Ginny.

"Oh okay," Ginny said and smiled.

"Um, where's Ron, by the way? It's kind of weird for him to be late for breakfast" Hermione asked.

"Uh, Ron just left a little while ago. He said has something important to do today," Ginny answered.

"Oh, important, huh?" Hermione said as she looked at her pie barely touching it.

"Hey, Harry, Hermione, I've got somewhere to go, too. Well then, I'll be taking my leave," said Ginny as she got up and got out of the Great Hall.

"Mione, you're still so bothered. Let's talk," Harry offered.

"Oh, okay then," Hermione said

"Not here, let's go to the library."

The two quickly finished their food and got up from their seats leaving the Great Hall for the library. On their way, Hermione took out the paper Draco gave him a while ago and looked at it and it read "9 pm, Astronomy Tower. Be seeing you, love." She sighed and then handed the paper to Harry.

"What's this?" wondered Harry.

"Erm, it's from-him," replied Hermione.

"Oh, erm, okay," he said as he read what it read.

"So, you coming?"

"Um, I think so, uh, I dunno," she said hesistantly.

They finally got to the library and found an isolated place where no one can hear them talk.

"Maybe it's time for you to make a choice. It'll be much harder if you don't do something about it soon."

"I know, Harry. To be honest, I know I love Draco more than I loved Ron but I just don't know how to tell Ron," Hermione was so worried.

Harry sighed. "Hermione," he said and then held her fidgeting hands, "don't worry. You can do this."

Hermione lingered at their hands and then at Harry's face.

Harry was sympathetically smiling which made Hermione smile a little too.

"Thank you, Harry," she said as she stared at Harry's beautiful emerald eyes.

**I never thought I'd hear myself say**

**y'all go ahead**

**I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today**

**I used to be commander-in-chief of my pimp ship flying high**

**til I met this pretty little missle that shot me out the sky**

Draco's POV:

_"Oh my, I'm so so-sorry...Erm, Malfoy," she said as she saw me bump into her. She seemed like she was floating or something._

_I smiled at her and then smirked remembering we were in public. _

"_Erm, no harm done, Granger," I said as I dusted off my robes, "uh, you look distracted."_

_She smiled back and then smirked too. "Uh, it's nothing. Bye Malfoy."_

_But before she could get away from me, I caught her hand making her a piece of paper in her hand and let her go. I don't care anymore if somebody found out about us. Hopefully, I was in no trouble because no one was roaming so much in the hallways. Before proceeding to the Great Hall , she looked back and looked at me. "See you later, love," I whispered just enough for her to hear and then I smiled. Hermione Granger stood there frozen like a statue for a while accompanied with a flustered face. She is so adorable but she got to wake up and get to where she's going. "Oi! Granger, erm, breakfast?" I said smirking and pointing to the Great Hall's direction. "Oh, right. yeah, um...Scram, Malfoy." I scoffed trying to control my laughter then turned his back smiling to himself. I can't believe she fell in love with me that much to look like that and I can't believe how lucky I am to be loved back by such an angel. I don't want to hide it anymore. It's getting hard to hide from the world. I love Hermione Granger too much and I'm meeting her tonight to tell her just that. Besides, I'm doing something special for her birthday, too._

Ron's POV:

_I woke up early for breakfast and planned this whole day thoroughly. Everything must be perfect and I've got to do it all by myself for it to be a truly special birthday for my Mione. Ginny, even Harry, doesn't know I'm planning something for Hermione. Well, wish me luck. Prepare for the best birthday surprise yet, Hermione Granger._

Hermione was distractedly doing her prefect duties. She was still confused whether she would be going to the Astronomy Tower to meet up with Draco. She was still so confused about how to tell Ron that she'd been cheating on him for a really really long time now. Apparently, a lot of things were in her mind that she didn't notice someone lurking in the hallways at night. She looked at her watch and saw that it was quarter to nine already.

"Ugh, damn, i should get going," Hermione groaned. _It's Hermione. _She went to the Astronomy Tower not knowing she was being followed. _Why is she going to the Astronomy Tower, anyway?_

"Hey," a tall, lean shadow uttered.

"Uh, Draco, h-hi," Hermione approached the dark figure who had blonde hair sparkling in the moonlight. _Malfoy? What's going on here?_

"Right on time, love."

"Well, you know, I was never one to be late, was I?" she said smiling back at him and hugged him. _What's the meaning of this?_

Draco slightly broke away from the hug and kissed Hermione full on the lips as he was still hugging her love handles. "I love you so much, Mione," he said after breaking away from the kiss. _Damn it! I could kill you both right now. I can't believe it. Maybe it's just a lie. Hermione cannot be cheating on me._

Draco then took something out from his robes. "Close your eyes, love."

He went behind her. Then put her hair aside and put the necklace around her neck.

"Now, open your eyes." She opened her eyes and held the pendant in her hand. It was a round locket with an emerald embedded on its front. At the back was the words "You and I Forever". She was so surprised and was already in tears. "Happy Birthday, Mione," said Draco smiling as he caressed her check wiping her tears.

She opened the locket and saw both of their pictures in it. "Thank you so much, Draco," she said as she hugged him "I almost forgot it was my birthday. Thank you."

Draco smiled and said, "I love you, Hermione. I love you so much."

Hermione suddenly pulled away from the hug and stared at him.

"Love, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I hope not because I love you too. I love you so much."

"Good to hear that." He then pulled her closer to kiss her on the lips but much longer than before.

_I can't take this anymore. Hermione was not really mine after all. I can't even jinx that bastard who's kissing my girlfriend but I can't put up without a fight. I'm coming out of here._

"You Bastard! Get your hands off my girlfriend!Depesius!" shouted Ron emerging from his hiding place.

The forbidden lovers was abruptly interrupted. The jinx didn't hit the two but it actually bounced off something and went back to him. Hermione was startled and ran towards Ron weak and on his knees.

"R-ron! W-what are you doing here?"

"The question is _what _are you doing snogging that bastard? Get off me."

"Ron, I'm so sorry you have to find out like this. I promise I'll explain but I got to get you to Madam Pomfrey."

"Yeah, explain." said Ron kind of nauseated.

"Draco, help me bring Ron to Madam Pomfrey. I think he hurt himself."

"Oh, Weasel, if not for Hermione I'd drop you by now," insulted Draco but apparently Ron was already knocked out.

"Draco, you don't need to say that to him. Besides, we owe Ronald a _lot _of explanation," Hermione told Draco.

Draco and Hermione brought Ron to the hospital wing which truly surprised Madam Pomfrey since it was so late.

"Whatever the reason Mr. Weasley ended up this way you may explain tomorrow," yawned Madam Pomfrey "Mr. Weasley's going to be fine by tomorrow. Let's all go back to bed now, dears. "

"Thank you so much, Madam Pomfrey. We apologize for bothering you this late." Hermione apologized to the half-asleep lady.

The old lady went back to her room leaving the three to be left in the hospital wing. Hermione approached the bed where Ron was lying. She sat down on the chair beside Ron's bed. She glanced from him to Draco and thought to herself how guilty she was to have involved the people she loved most in this mess. She then took Ron's hand and held it in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Ron," she whispered her hands still gripping Ron's to her lips. A tear rolled down her cheek. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Draco, I'm so sorry for getting you involved in this," Hermione said not looking up.

"Mione, it's me," said a different voice.

"Harry? What're you doing here? W-where's Draco?" she was now looking up to see it was her best friend, Harry Potter.

"Malfoy went to tell me what happened and told me to tell you, he's going back to his dorm and give you some space for a while," Harry explained to Hermione.

"Oh," she replied.

"So, would you care to explain how the hell you guys ended up bringing Ron in the hospital wing?" Harry said pulling a chair beside Hermione.

**Good to know I'm crashing**

**don't know how it happened**

**But I know it feels so damn good**

**said if I could go back and make it happen faster**

**don't know I would baby if I could**

Draco's POV:

_I honestly don't know why I'm okay with Hermione's cheating._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, it's not yet done. I promise to finish it as soon as possible..i just don't know quite yet how to end this song fic. Well, hope you like it. Please look forward to it! :)**


End file.
